


Pranks and Consequences

by ratsmacabre



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsmacabre/pseuds/ratsmacabre
Summary: Boredom happens when you're no longer the star.





	Pranks and Consequences

Faint giggles echoed through the halls of the church. The sound of feet tip toeing on marble floors was met with slamming doors and enraged yelling from senior members of the clergy. The giggles turned into full blown laughter as the man ran for his own private quarters. The boredom had become unbearable when his turn in the spotlight ended so he had found other means of entertainment.

Pranks.

Setting some of that new asshole's rats loose in the sisters' quarters. Dumping soap on the floor of the brothers' bathroom. Knocking on a ghoul's door and running away before they could answer. Hiding all of the butterscotch candies. Dipping sleeping hands into bowls of warm water. Whoopie cushions in church pews. Stink bombs in confessionals. 

His antics has gone on long enough. It was time to face the consequences.

Sister Imperator banged on his door. "Come out here, right this instant!" Her voice held a fury that few had survived. "Emeritus!" she howled, her fist pounding on the door hard enough to rattle it in the frame.

Papa Emeritus the Third straightened his coat and ran a hand through his black hair before curving his lips into a charming smile and opened the door. "Sister, what is the urgen-" he began but his words were cut off by a deft hand coming up to violently pinch his ear.

Sister Imperator pulled the man by his ear down the hallway towards the chapel, his pleading protests serving as a calling for all Brothers and Sisters of Sin to cautiously poke their heads out of their rooms. "Come, children!" Sister beckoned to the curious Brothers and Sisters, a thick wooden ruler raised in the air. "Come see what happens to those who play little tricks at the expense of others," her voice boomed through the halls. "No matter what their rank!" She tugged on his ear. "Or power!" Another tug. "Or bloodline!" Another painful tug, this one cracking the ever present cool outer demeanor of the Papa.

"Sister, please!" exclaimed Papa, his ear burning. "It hurts!"

Sister Imperator ignored his pleas and continued her path to the chapel, Brothers and Sisters following closely behind. She all but kicked the chapel doors open and stormed down the nave to the raised altar. She forced the mischievous Papa to his face the rows of pews and looked out over the gathered congregation. "Let this be a lesson to you, my children," she said. "Learn from his mistakes so that you may not be doomed or tempted to repeat them!"

She raised the ruler above her head and brought it down quickly, striking Papa directly on the ass. He howled and tried to move away but Sister had a firm grip on the back of his neck. She swatted him again and again, each blow landing harder than the last, until Papa was unable to stand on his own. Finally satisfied, Sister Imperator tucked a few loose locks of hair behind her ears and scrutinized the crowd. 

"Any questions?" she asked. Her query was met with frightened silence. "Good." She dropped the ruler beside Papa's whimpering form and strolled down the center aisle and out of the chapel.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt with a dash of punishment kink towards the end. Oops.


End file.
